


How Jack Got His Kisses Back

by JaceOfSpace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kizunashipping, Light Angst, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceOfSpace/pseuds/JaceOfSpace
Summary: Jack gets in trouble with Yusei and Crow for not cutting back on his spending. His punishment? No kisses.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	How Jack Got His Kisses Back

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request. Today's request: Kizunashipping with the prompt "Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://judai-kun.tumblr.com/)

Jack was enjoying his morning like he did every day: sitting at the quaint café across the street, drinking (a third) cup of Blue Eyes Mountain coffee, and reading an article in the paper, written by his favorite reporter (not that he’d ever tell her that). He took a sip of the piping hot beverage, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat as the warmth envelope him. This was bliss.

“Jack!” Aaaand that was the end of his bliss. Crow was stomping his way over to Jack’s table, Yusei trailing behind him as calm as ever. “How many times do I—we have to tell you? We don’t have money for you to keep buying coffee here!”

“And how many times do I have to tell you that you’re overreacting. There’s plenty of budget for me to drink my coffee,” Jack replied coolly.

“Jack, you don’t contribute to any of our living expenses _at all,_ and you’re using the money that _we_ earn to pay for your fancy coffee,” Yusei replied. His voice was calm and even, but Jack could tell he was irritated.

Jack was about to retaliate, but Crow jumped in before Jack could open his mouth. “If you don’t start helping out, we’re going to cut you off.”

Jack scoffed, “What do you mean you’re going to cut me off? I’m just not allowed to have money anymore. I’m the one who does the grocery shopping!”

This was true. Yusei and Crow were usually too tired or too busy to go grocery shopping, and Jack would usually only buy the things Yusei and Crow put on the list for him. The only time Jack truly splurged was on coffee—which was, again, every day.

“No,” Yusei said, crossing his arms. Jack didn’t like Yusei’s demeanor and squinted at the other man. “You’re still allowed to use our money, but—” Jack didn’t like where this was going already— “until you can get your spending under control…” Yusei looked hesitant to go on.

Crow huffed a sigh and continued for him. “No more affection. No more kisses, hug, cuddles. None of that shit.”

 _Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me._ That’s what Jack wanted to say, but he had way too much pride to say that out loud. Instead, he simply squinted at his boyfriends. “You wouldn’t.”

“We would. And we are,” Crow retorted, looking far to smug for Jack’s liking. Jack looked between Yusei and Crow, both meeting Jack with unwavering gazes.

Slamming his palms down on the table, Jack stood abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over. “So what? You really think I care? I don’t! I don’t need either of you!” Jack stomped back to their shared apartment dramatically, his jacket fluttering behind him and his café check left unpaid.

Yusei sighed as he pulled out his wallet to pay for Jack’s coffee, leaving a generous tip for Stephanie since he knew Jack didn’t tip despite frequenting the café. “How long do you think it’ll be before he cracks?”

Crow smirked at Jack’s retreating form. “Two days, tops.”

* * *

That night, the three men were watching a small-time turbo duel tournament, and they were huddled together on the couch, which was definitely not made to fit three adult men. Actually, Crow and Yusei were snuggled close together and kept their distance from Jack as much as they could on the cramped space. Meanwhile, Jack had his arms and legs crossed aggressively, making himself as small as possible to avoid making any sort of physical contact with the other two.

They thought they could torment him by denying him physical affection? Ha! Jack wouldn’t play their little game. He would just close himself off just as much as they were closing him off, and they’d come crawling back to their king in no time.

Jack felt Crow moving next to him and looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the other man shifting his legs to be draped across Yusei’s lap, and he scooted even closer to him. Crow was practically sitting on Yusei’s lap and was snuggling himself under Yusei’s chin. Jack did everything his could to stop himself from scoffing at the grossly romantic display and grit his teeth as he turned his attention back to the television.

He wasn’t jealous. Absolutely not.

Crow and Yusei took note of Jack’s quickly changing temper and shared a quick glance. Crow smirked at Yusei, his eyes flickering down to Yusei’s lips in silent permission, and Yusei nodded in consent. Now, Crow was adjusting himself to straddle Yusei’s lap, leaning down to pressing quick kisses all over Yusei’s face before firmly planting their lips together.

Jack tried his damnedest to not look at the commotion going on next to him, but his eyes betrayed him in the end. His brows furrowed as he watched what felt like a furious make out session go on next to him but, in reality, was really a rather tame yet deep kiss.

Rubbing it in his face like this wasn’t going to break him. That’s what Jack kept trying to tell himself, anyway.

Crow pulled back and placed a soft peck on the tip of Yusei’s nose, causing him to smile that endearing smile of his that was often reserved only for those who were closest to him. Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, and looking back at the other two, his found Crow watching, smirking at Jack’s displays of clear annoyance and jealousy. Jack snapped his gaze back to the television set but couldn’t find it in himself to focus at what was going on in the duel at all. Crow simply shrugged and went back to peppering Yusei with kisses.

Jack tried to distract himself as best he could. His foot was tapping vigorously, and he could feel his eye barely twitching. He heard a soft chuckle escape Yusei’s lips as Crow kissed down from his sensitive earlobe to his collarbone. Not being able to handle much more of the two’s insufferable antics, Jack quickly rose to his feet.

“Get a room, you two!” He called over his shoulder as he stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Yusei and Crow cringed at the sound, knowing they would get an earful from Zora tomorrow about making a ruckus.

“You think that was too much?” Yusei questioned, feeling the slightest hint of guilt for teasing Jack like this.

“Nah, he’ll be fine,” Crow replied, waving his hand nonchalantly. “He knows the consequences for his actions, and if he doesn’t like it, he’ll change his spending habits.”

“I know your right, but he seemed awfully jealous.”  
Crow guffawed in response. “Jack’s been jealous plenty of times. Trust me Yusei, he’ll be just fine.”

Yusei placed a gently kiss on Crow’s cheek. “I hope you’re right.”

* * *

The next day Jack and Yusei were working on their bikes in the garage, while Crow got as much extra sleep as he could before his afternoon shift started. Jack noticed that Yusei would hardly so much as look at him as they passed tools back and forth to each other in silence. Try as he might, Jack couldn’t even get his fingers to brush against Yusei’s during their exchanges.

 _This is getting irritating already,_ Jack thought to himself. He thought back to that morning when he’d tried to wrap his arms around Yusei from behind while the shorter man made breakfast. Yusei simply ducked under Jacks arms and muttered a soft “good morning” before turning his attention back on the food he was preparing. Forgetting the punishment his boyfriends promised him yesterday, Jack blinked in shock before his memory caught up to him.

Jack certainly didn’t pout when Yusei denied his embrace. A king would never pout to someone so far below him. He did huff an exasperated sigh though turned on his heel to sit at the table, jerking the chair out before plopping himself down ungracefully.

After serving Jack and himself breakfast, Yusei sat across from the other man, eying Jack as he scarfed down his food. He had asked Jack after breakfast if he would want to help work on their D-Wheels, to which Jack had accepted.

Which led them to know, working in silence aside from the sound of metal tools clanking and the occasional test start of the bikes. Jack was sitting on a chair next to the computer listing out the bike’s components, while Yusei worked on the underside of the vehicle. Bored of just sitting there waiting for Yusei to ask for another tool, Jack started swinging his leg out, tapping his foot against the bottom of Yusei’s boot. In response, Yusei bent his leg to keep himself out of Jack’s reach.

“Really?” Jack exclaimed, his tone betraying the fact that he was clearly frustrated.

“What?” Yusei hadn’t even bothered to come out from under the bike to talk to Jack.

“I’d hardly consider kicking you affectionate, Yusei. This already feels like it’s getting out of control.”

“It’s distracting, and you’re going to make me slip if you keep kicking.” Jack rolled his eyes at the excuse.

“Don’t you think it’s a little harsh to deny your _boyfriend_ affection, just because I have a little bit of a spending problem?” Jack spat out.

This time, Yusei did crawl out from under the bike, sitting up with his legs crossed. “A little bit of a spending problem would be buying a few too many ramen cups for the week. You’re dropping almost 10,000 yen on coffee nearly every day, Jack.”

Jack scoffed and turned his nose up. “It’s absolutely worth it. They offer the best, and I deserve the best.”

Yusei sighed, slumping his back against the D-Wheel. “We don’t have the money for the best. We’re lucky enough that Zora is letting us crash here for free, but we still have other living expenses that we’re barely scraping by on.” Jack said nothing in response; he didn’t want to admit that Yusei had a point. Yusei sighed at Jack’s stubbornness. “Look, I honestly don’t want to put you through this, and neither does Crow.” Jack wanted to doubt that, but he knew Crow did love him. “But at this point it does feel like your excessive spending is putting a strain on our relationship.”

Jack’s eyes widened at that. Despite the stubbornness shouting at the back of his head to maintain his pride, he turned his gaze back to Yusei, his expression softening to show he was giving Yusei his full attention.

Yusei was looking down at his lap, fidgeting with his gloves. “I get that you’re used to having the best handed to you, and you didn’t have to worry about money when you were working for Godwin,” Yusei and Jack both winced at the name, but Yusei carried on. “But please remember that Crow and I haven’t had that luxury. I know old habits die hard, but it really is stressing Crow and I out a lot to try and budget when you’re going out and spending the money we earn the way you do.”

Jack opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it. It was hard to argue when he knew Yusei was right. Damn, he hated it when Yusei was right, and that was a lot more often than he would ever admit out loud.

Yusei looked up to meet Jack’s gaze again. “I’m not going to ask you to stop buying coffee or treating yourself every now and then, but please at least consider spending a little less, okay?”

Jack was about to respond but was interrupted by Crow clambering his way into the garage. “Hey, sorry to interrupt your work, guys, but I gotta head to work.”

“No worries, we’re working on my bike,” Yusei told him, pointing back to Crow’s D-Wheel over his shoulder with his thumb.

“Cool, thanks babe.” Crow leaned down and cupped Yusei’s chin in his hand, giving him a firm kiss before grabbing his helmet and hopping on his bike.

Jack full-on pouted this time, having left himself be more vulnerable around Yusei and not having his stubborn walls up. Crow grinned at him and gave Jack a half-hearted wave before revving the engine of his bike and speeding out of the garage.

Jack slumped resting his elbows on his knees and looking down at his hands. Yusei’s eyebrows arched with concern as he reached out to place a hand on Jack’s knee. But before Yusei could make contact, Jack was suddenly on his feet and putting his jacket and helmet on.

“Where are you—” Yusei stated, but Jack cut him off.

“I’m heading out,” Jack said tersely before hopping on his own bike and speeding out of the garage as well, leaving Yusei to be in his own company. He sighed before crawling back under his bike to work in silence before getting ready to go out for work as well.

* * *

When Yusei and Crow returned home later that evening, they saw something neither expected to ever see in their apartment. On the kitchen counter sat a simple coffee pot and a can of instant coffee, the smell of burnt coffee permeating the air. Both had figured, if anything, Jack would have settled for one coffee a day or maybe only going to the café a couple times a week.

But no. He had gone out of his way to buy a coffee maker for their home and sacrifice his bourgie coffee for the cheapest instant coffee the stores had to offer. The sentiment touched both of them, knowing it was something that was difficult for Jack and his damn pride.

Yusei and Crow shared a look of adoration for their boyfriend before walking into the living room to find Jack sitting on the couch and reading a book, scowling as he sipped the coffee he had made not long ago. Hearing the two walk in, Jack looked up from his book at this boyfriends.

“So, whatcha got there, Jack?” Crow teased, plopping down next to Jack on the couch.

Jack rolled his eyes at the question. “Coffee, nitwit. What else would it be?”

Crow pouted as Yusei sat down on the other side of Jack. “You make that yourself?”

“Yes, clearly. There’s a coffee maker downstairs, and I have coffee. It didn’t just appear out of thin air,” Jack felt bad for being such a smartass, but he was still frustrated from his earlier battle with the machine in trying to get it to work.

Yusei smiled at him, secretly proud of Jack’s sacrifice something that was important to him for the sake of his boyfriend.

“And you didn’t make us any?” Crow was still pouting, but it was clearly exaggerated by this point.

Jack glared back at him. “No. If you want some, make it yourself.”

“Ugh, fine. Judging by the smell, I wouldn’t want to you to make it for me anyway,” Crow retorted, crossing his arms.

Yusei reached behind Jack to swat at Crow for being rude. “What he means to say is, ‘Thank you for buying a coffee maker, Jack. We appreciate it.’”

Crow rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, yeah, what Yusei said.”

Jack would deny it if either of them said anything, but a light blush dusted his cheeks as he turned back down to his book. “I don’t know why you’re thanking me. I got that for myself, but I guess you’re welcome to use it.”

Yusei and Crow shared another look, this one more knowing as they nodded to one another. Both men leaned closer to Jack, giving a chaste kiss to each of his cheeks. Jack couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face or his eyes rolling in endearment.


End file.
